Blue Candy and Disasters
by peanutbuttre7
Summary: A one-shot of a typical Percabeth Valentine's Day! It's my 1st fanfic so don't judge. Rated T for minor swearing. Hope you enjoy!:D


Hey people! This is the first story that i am posting on fanfiction. It was written by me. So here's the story: me (Luna) and Alle are sharing the account of peanutbuttre7. We will be posting stuff once in a while. Currently we are writing a Percabeth story together, but im not sure when we will post it. Anyways, I wrote this Percabeth one-shot and I hope you like it. Just so you know, they are married and own an apartment. ONTO THE STORY!

* * *

Blue Candy and Disasters

I woke up to a burning smell that wafted into my poor nose. Then, the beeping started. The damn fire alarm had gone off, annoying the Hades out of me. I groaned, and pulled myself out of bed.  
I stomped down the hall into the kitchen and yelled,  
"PERCY!"  
"Annabeth! I made you breakfast!" He said, grinning and holding up a burnt piece of pancake that was vaguely shaped like a heart. "Happy Valentines Day!"  
I cursed under my breath.  
"Percy, I thought I told you to NEVER cook again."  
"Whoopsies! Must be the ADHD," he said cheerfully.  
"Sure, whatever," I grumbled. This Valentines Day did not start off well.

* * *

After Percy and I cleaned up the burnt pancakes and turned off the fire alarm, he told me to get dressed and be ready for the best day of my life. I wasn't sure it would be so great, but I got dressed anyway.  
After I threw on some clothes, Percy dragged us to our Hybrid (Which Grover and Juniper insisted we got)  
and told me to shut my eyes.  
And I did. For ONE WHOLE HOUR. Finally, just as I was about to hurt Percy with my dagger, he said,  
"We're here! You can open your eyes now!"  
"Seaweed Brain, why didn't you just let me open my eyes the whole way?"  
"Umm… I forgot?"  
"That's a bad excuse." I looked out the window to see what Percy had brought me to. My eyes opened in shock, surprise, and excitement.  
"I love you!"  
"Duh! Why else would you marry me?" I rolled my eyes.  
"Seaweed Brain."  
The Statue of Liberty. That was what Percy had brought me to. The place I had always wanted to go to, but never could because Chiron wouldn't let me. As we walked inside, I kept talking about the amazing work of art.  
"Percy, I still can't believe you brought me here! The statue that Gustave Eiffel built! Back in 1886, it was the tallest iron structure ever erected!" I kept gushing on about all those interesting facts, but Percy seemed to have no interest.  
"Hey! Blue candy!"  
"Percy, we are not getting blue candy."  
"Aww. Please?" He begged.  
"No."

* * *

After we returned from the amazing Statue of Liberty, I told Percy I had to go run some errands. He was a bit disappointed that I had to leave him alone on Valentines Day, but he recovered quickly when I said we could watch Breaking Dawn (both parts). It was his favorite movie, and I normally never let him watch it (because its a movie about a vampire fucking a girl, and a werewolf that was jealous! How stupid could it get?!), but I was being nice to him just for today.  
I got in the car and drove to the candy store to get Percy some chocolates. I found a heart-shaped box and paid for it. Then I went to the grocery store and got some food.

* * *

When I got back, I saw Percy staring at the TV, watching Edward and Bella's wedding. I was glad he started watching without me so I didn't have to watch the whole thing.  
I put away the groceries, hid the chocolates, and plopped down on our comfy leather couch beside Percy.

* * *

I was sick and tired of the stupid movie! I was about to stab the damn TV when Percy said,  
"Let's eat dinner now, and then we can finish the movie!"  
"Okay," I agreed (for once).  
For dinner, which I cooked, NOT Percy,we had Mac and cheese (I know, such a fancy Valentine's Day dinner). Percy inhaled his in about 3 seconds. I took longer, but we still finished everything in less than 5 minutes.  
After we put our plates in the sink, I distracted percy with something so that I could get the box of chocolates for him. As I was walking back to Percy with the box behind my back, i tackled percy and said,  
"Happy Valentine's Day, Seaweed Brain!" Then I gave him the chocolates.  
He opened them eagerly and looked at them. He looked disappointed and said,  
"They aren't blue."  
"You're impossible!"  
"Thank you Annie."  
"Don't. Call. Me. Annie!" I yelled and chased him across the kitchen, out the door, and all the way to the woods. We both collapsed and gasped for breath in the cool fresh air. Then, Percy kissed me. We made out for quite a while. When we finally pulled away, Percy said,  
"I love you, Wise Girl."  
"I love you too, Seaweed Brain."

* * *

TA-DA! So I hope you liked this, after all it WAS my 1st fanfic. So, my fellow demigods, I have to go now. See you soon, review PUHLEEEEEEZZZZ and follow peanutbuttre7! BYEEEEEEEEE!  
~Luna


End file.
